


The Moon Is Down

by pumpkinbloods



Series: aren't you curious? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Sad, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, i write something that isn't petermj? wow, i'm seeing endgame in an hour and i'm scared, maybe i'll write more stony it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: “Stay,” he said. “Stay.”The man in the doorway stiffened his back, let his head fall forward, he had to go. He couldn’t stay. There were places he needed to be, people he needed to visit. He couldn’t stay.





	The Moon Is Down

**Author's Note:**

> stony fic because i'm sad and trying to prepare myself for endgame. wish me luck. hope y'all enjoy this fic!! it was fun to write.
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)

_"Stay,"_ he said. “Stay.”

The man in the doorway stiffened his back, let his head fall forward, he had to _go._ He couldn’t stay. There were places he needed to be, people he needed to visit. He couldn’t _stay._

From the other side of the room, Steve spoke again. Voice smaller than he was and quiet, it wasn’t _fair._ He had to _go._ Steve was playing a game, he was cheating, he was being unfair. “Stay, baby, _stay."_

His shoulders slumped and his eyes fell closed, he sighed heavily.

“Steve,” he drew out. Steve _knew._ He _knew._

_"Stay."_

Tony turned around and walked back to Steve, the moonlight glowing through the small slits of blinds and curtains. It wasn’t fair. It never was. This was all gonna be gone soon, they would all be gone. Tony would be gone, Steve would be gone, everything they never were was going to be gone in less then a while.

He fell into Steve’s arms wordlessly, feeling Steve hide his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“You stayed,” Steve said, like he thought Tony wouldn’t. Like it was beyond belief.

Tony sighed and shut his eyes, getting lost in the familiarity of it all because this is what they always have been like. They wouldn’t end up with each other. They’d get a gruesome and depressing ending, but that was what Steve and Tony were like. That was life for superheroes.

No superhero gets a happy ending. They give up their happy ending for the good of the people. They become tools, things to fall so the innocent can stand.

“Of course, I did,” Tony whispered to Steve. “I’ll always stay.”


End file.
